An Idea that I had that didn't turn out right
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Seto wants to ask Tabitha out until Anzu tells him that she's married to Marik. Seto asked Anzu to baby sit Mokeuba. When she leaves the house something happens. And in the end someone dies. SetoAnzu. Did yugi die again in my fics. laughs evily


She's been watching him for some time. She didn't know how long she been watching him. He seemed to be staring off at a couple of a girl with short brown hair and a boy with spiky colored hair. I knew the girl very well. Sad the girl and me couldn't tell them the truth that we are sisters. But no one hear needed to know. I walked up to the harsh looking guy and spoke "Um do you need anything Kaiba?" Seto looked up at me and glared. "What does Tabitha see in him?" I looked at Tabitha and giggled and sat down beside Seto and answered him. "Well for one thing is she doesn't like him. The other thing is she's married Seto."

Seto looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me. "Really and how would you know this?" I sighed and answered him. I knew he figure it out one-way or other way. "Well she's my sister my half sister. She's married to Marik. They got married last week. So she's taken and she's very happy Kaiba." Seto shook his head "I don't believe you Anzu. Besides I just wanted to ask her something." I smiled and shook my head at him "Well you can ask me and I might be able to answer it for you." He shrugged his shoulders "All I wanted to know if well if I can get u to baby sit my brother for a couple weeks." I smirked at this and answered him. "Well why do I since a hidden meaning in this?" He looked at me and shook his head. "There isn't one. So will you or will you not do it?" I smiled at him "Yeah I will." Then I stood up and got back to work.

I felt his eyes on me while I finished my day. Funny the boss let me out two hours earlier since he thought Seto and me were boyfriend and girlfriend. I just smiled and thanked him for letting me go. But I think he's just scared of Seto Kaiba. I walked out of the back dressed in my short skirt and tube top. I saw Seto's eyes grew wide and what I was wearing. But I also could tell that he likes it as well. I walked up to him and smirked "Did you need something Seto or well want something?" He shook his head and grabbed my arm and walked me outside and into his limo. I looked at him after we got in it. "Well?"

Seto stared at me for a long while. He then spoke then "Well this is what is going to happen Anzu. I'm taking you home for you to change cloths and pack a couple of bags of cloths or whatever. Then you're coming back with me and staying there while I leave town for a while. When I get back and if my brother agrees you may be hired as his baby sitter until he's old enough to take care of himself. Is that fine with you Anzu?" I nodded my head and waited in that limo until we polled up to my house and I got out and ran inside and packed some bags. I had a plan now and Moki was going to help me put it into action. Along with some other people that knows Seto and Moki.

It's been what a year since Seto left to take care of some things over in America. He calls and makes sure his brother is ok. But I'm always the one that picks up the phone and I am the one that hangs up the phone as well. I tell him every day that his brother asks me when he's coming home. And I ask him what should I tell him. He always tells me to tell him "Soon Moki Soon." But soon will never come soon enough for the young man who grows up with out his brother in his life. I told the house keeper that I be back that I was going to the store to pick something up to make Moki feel better. But to watch him until I got back. She agreed to it and I took one of the cars that Seto said I could drive. Who knew that me leaving would change my live forever?

I was driving down the street. I didn't see or hear the car until it crashed into me and made a pipe that was on the back of it fly off and right threw the window and into my chest. When I woke up the first time it was to the faces of police, when I woke up again after that I was laying in a bed and staring into the face of Seto Kaiba who had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Seto. If it wasn't for me driving I wouldn't be hurt right now." Seto just looked at me and shook his head and wiped the tears away. He spoke then "Just rest Anzu. Well talk more when we get you home. But until then I order you to rest. Mokeuba also agrees with that order. I will take care of him and you if I must. And he also wants to take care of you. He says you're his angel. And I agree with it Anzu. Your are angel who is not going any where." He kissed my for head and got up and left the room.

The doctor came in and told me I was lucky that I lived if the pipe went in more I would be dead. It would have gone threw my heart then. I blinked and stared at him. "How is that right." After the doctor left I got my answer on that. A woman that looked like me stood with golden angel wings told me what happen. "You're the only thing that keeps Seto from killing him self. He loves you dearly. So you will live to marry and bare and raise his children. That was your plain. But nothing ever goes the way we want it to." I looked again at the women and I saw Yugi and Yami there standing behind her. They were in each other's arms. Yami had kissed Yugi on the lips softly.

"Go figure on you two. I heard that Yugi died this morning when a man driving a white limo ran him over on his way here to see me. I will always miss him. But he's happy in the arms of his lover who shared his own body. It was a month later before I got to leave and Seto gave me cloths and a nurse helped me to dress. Seto walked me out and into a black limo. He didn't say anything until we got to his place and he helped me inside. The housekeeper stood there looking sad but holding a bowel of chicken noodle soup. I walked into the living room and sat down. She gave it to me and I smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault it was the driver who didn't tie down the pipe and he was drinking."

She told me the driver was her husband. I said I was sorry and then she left. Seto sat down in a chair and sat there and watched me while I ate. I looked at Seto after I was done. "Yugi is dead isn't he? If he isn't then I was dreaming when I saw Yugi as an angel." Seto nodded his head and spoke. "He is. I'm sorry about it Anzu." I nodded my head "Its alright. He's oks were he is. He's with Yami up in heaven along with my past self. Who told me why I lived to see the rest of my life." Seto sat up then and leaned in closer to me. "And why are you still alive Anzu. Even the doctors said you should have died." I blushed and looked down as I answered him. "Because of you. If I died then you would to. She told me that I'm the only thing that keeps you from killing your self and that you love me dearly."

He didn't say any thing for a very long time. He walked up to me and sat down beside me and spoke then. "Your past self is rights my angel." He kissed my lips and cheek softly. I blushed and neither one of us heard his brother come in. "Hey Anzu is hear. And you're kissing my brother. Where a family again everyone hear that. Yippee!" I laughed as I heard Mokeuba. After that day Seto never went to America unless he took the rest of us with him. And I did what my past self told me to do. I married him, bared and raised all 9 of his kids. Were still happy to this very day. It's been nine years since the pipe went threw my chest nine years since I said I do to Seto. Nine years since Yugi passed away. Nine years since we found out who ran him over. It was my uncle Max who did it. And nine kids later I till love the cold hearted CEO that I made a plain to marry and make him mine. Well he's mine now. And I am sure glad that he is.


End file.
